Winter Wonderland
by omalleyanatomy26
Summary: Set in season 5 during the holidays. A snowstorm appears in D.C causing the team to be stuck in the office overnight. Reid catches an infection from his leg causing the team to nurse him back to health.Hurt/Comfort Please review! Short 4 parter.
1. Chapter 1

**To make up for the lack of fics here's a very short one! Probably a 3 parter :) maybe 4 lol.**

Reid winced. The pain from his leg was really bad that day. He was determined to hardly take any pain meds. A part of him was terrified he'd get addicted to them too.

There was constant heat, there,though, that burned at his skin. He rubbed his leg while wincing.

"You okay, Spence?" JJ asked as she walked by.

"What?" He looked up, confused.

"You were rubbing your leg," she said.

"Oh, I'm fine," he said quickly with an unconvincing smile.

JJ studied him but decided to play along and smiled back.

"Boy," said Garcia as she walked into the room. "It's really coming down out there." They lookd at her. "Snow, I mean. D.C's supposed to get hit really hard."

"It can't get hit until we leave," said Emily. "I sure as hell am not going to be stuck here overnight."

"Well at least we have these Christmas decorations to make the place look more festive," Garcia said with a smile.

"Thanks to you," chuckled JJ.

"Hey now, it was the least I could do, you guys see so much darkness in the world, I could at least cheer up this place."

"Will it looks great," Emily said she sat down and JJ nodded.

"You outdid yourself this year, Garcia," she added.

"Really? Oh I'm so glad you thinkt hat, I was worried it was over the top."

"No it's perfect," Reid said, or tried to say. A wince interrupted his sentence.

"Okay that' slike the second time you've winced since I've walked in here," JJ told him sharply. "Are you sure-"

"I'm okay JJ!" Reid's voice rose more than he had expected it too. The three women glanced at him in surprise.

"I'm sorry," he said quickly. "But really, I'm okay, it just hurts a little more today than usual."

"You've taken your pain meds, right?" Garcia asked. Reid sighed and bit his lip.

"You didn't take the meds?" JJ asked sharply.

"Okay I appreciate your concern guys but I don't need your help!" Said Reid, sounding more short than usual. Exhaution was sweeping over him. He didn't mean to sound so bitter, he was tired of people looking over his shoulder,tired of feeling weak. "Again I'm sorry...I didn't mean to..."His voice trailed off, unsure of how to finish. He didn't mean to snap and act angry. He wasn't angry. At the moment he was tired of constantly being in pain like this, but he didn't want to admit it-in fear of Hotch taking him off duty. He had to prove to himself that he could still do this job.

JJ opened her mouth to apologize when Hotch came in, grim faced.

"Looks like we'll be stuck here for a while," he said with a sigh.

"Wait, what?" Emily asked sharply.

"Storm has gotten worse within the last half hour, all roads are closed," Hotch told her and she groaned.

"We better not be here all night," she muttered.

"From the looks of outside-" he nodded to the window where they only saw a flurry of white. "I'd say we will be."

JJ kept on eyeing Reid but decided not to say anything, even though she saw the hidden pain in his eyes.

She noticed Morgan walking up to them.

"Looks like we'll be here for a while," he said. "So much for going out on a Friday night."

"As lame as it is," said Emily. "I was really looking forward to going home and just vegging out. I can't remember the last time I vegged out."

"You can watch stuff on my laptop," Garcia suggested and Emily smiled. "Thanks, I'm more of an old fashioned kind of gal and like to watch stuff on tv instead of the computer."

JJ pulled Morgan to the side.

"I don't want to say anything more to Spence," she said quietly. "Since he seems to be kind of testy at the moment, but I think his leg is really bothering him."

Morgan glanced over at Reid and saw the kid constantly rubbing his knee subtly. He nodded.

"Did he take his meds?"

"He said he didn't." JJ kept his voice soft. Morgan closed his eyes.

"I was afraid of this...of his fear of addiction would get in the way of him taking his meds."

"I'm just worried he's in a lot of pain right now, more than he's letting on," said JJ.

"Well I guess right now all we can do is watch him," said Morgan. "We're pretty much stuck here, I don't think anything serious is going to happen in 24 hours."

JJ nodded, the mother side of her couldn't stop the worrying.

She hated seeing Reid in pain.

* * *

The heat in the leg wouldn't go away. But it seemed to spread to other parts of his body.

He listened to the chatter going around. They seemed so distant.

Garcia was handing out some cookies she had brought for some Christmas cheer and handing out hot coco as well. Christmas music was going on in the background.

If only this heat would go away...

"Spence?" JJ had to ask again as she walked over to him. "You want to join us? It must but lonely over here." He looked at her weakly and she gasped to see the sweat trickle from his forehead. She placed her hand on his face.

"JJ, I'm fine-" he started to protest but she ignored him.

"You have a fever," she said. "Okay get your crutches."

"Where are we going?"

"Hotch's office has a couch, you're going to lay down on it."

Reid was too weak to protest as he collected his crutches.

"Is everything okay?" Morgan asked as they walked back the group.

"He has a fever," JJ said to the group and looked at Hotch. "It's okay that he lays down on your couch, right sir?"

"Of course," said Hotch quickly, showing cocern on his face.

"You need any help?" Garcia asked suddenly.

"No," JJ said, not wanting to embarrass Reid anymore than he already was. She helped him lay on the couch and covered him up in the one blanket that was there. "I wish there was more blankets," she said quietly as he shivered despite the sweat trickling down from him. "And more pillows..."

"I'll be fine, JJ," he mumbled. "I just...need to sleep." She nodded and stood up to leave but he grabbed her hand.

"Don't."

"Don't what?"

"Don't leave...not until I fall asleep...I don't want to be alone right now."

His voice sounded so weak, so sick, that it scared JJ. She forced herself to smile.

"Okay. I'll stay as long as you need me to."

"And JJ?"

"Yes, Spence?"

"I didn't mean what I said back there...I didn't mean to snap...I'm sorry."

"I know," she assured him and squeezed his hand. "Don't worry about that. Just get some rest." She started to hum softly and slowly he closed his eyes letting his fever knock him into a nightmarish sleep.

But at least he wasn't alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wanted to say Merry Christmas to everyone! I decided to make this closer to Christmas than I originally planned it.  
**

JJ sat next to Reid until he fell asleep, hugging her hand. Slowly she crept out of the office.

"How's he doing?" Garcia asked with worry in her eyes.

She sighed.

"He's doing okay...I'm worried about what will happen if the fever gets worse."

"You think it will?" Morgan sounded surprised.

"Yes..."JJ hesitated. "In fact..."she bit her lip, unsure of how to continue.

"In fact what?: Hotch asked quickly.

"I think his leg is infected," she finally admitted.

Rossi cursed silently. He glanced outside.

"Is there any chance of getting him to the hospital?" He asked Hotch who shook his head helplessly.

"The roads are covered in snow," he said. "It's blocking the door. Not even snowplows can make it through."

JJ closed her eyes.

"If we keep the fever down," she said finally. "I think he could be okay for the weekend."

They nodded.

"Are we the only ones in the building still?" Emily asked in disbelief."

Morgan nodded.

"Just checked, seemed like everyone went home early, before the snowstorm hit, because-"

"Because it's Christmas Eve Eve," remarked Garcia. "And they were smart."

Morgan nodded grimly again.

Garcia glanced in the office,the mother hen in her growing.

"I'm going to see if he's all right," she said and JJ nodded.

"Is there any more blankets?" She asked Hotch who frowned.

"I'm not sure..."

"I have some in my office," Garcia volunteered and they looked at her.

"What? It gets cold in there."

Morgan smothered a smile and JJ nodded.

"All right, could you go to your office first before checking up on him? I want to make sure he stays warm, he was having some chills in there."

Garcia nodded.

"Well do." Quickly she vanished.

Morgan sighed.

"I just wished he had taken his pills," he muttered.

"Why wouldn't he?" Rossi asked.

"Oh you weren't here during that time," Hotch remembered.

"During what time?" Rossi didn't like feeling left out.

"You know that Reid got kidnapped, right?" Hotch asked and Rossi nodded.

"I remember you talking about it, by a man with multiple personality disorder."

"Well," sighed Hotch. "Not only was he tortured but he was also drugged. And the drug was dilaudid."

Rossi winced.

"Did he experience withdrawl?"

Hotch nodded, deciding not to announce that Reid actuallly got addicted to them for a brief time. He didn't want to but any danger on Reid's career now or in the future for stating out loud that he knew about the drugs but didn't report it, that and it seemed like something Reid should tell Rossi, if anyone should.

"Ever sense then," Morgan continued the conversation. "He's hated any kind of drug entering his body, even pain killers."

Rossi closed his eyes.

"Damn it, this kid can't catch a break, can he?"

"No he cannot," said JJ sadly. Garcia reappeared carrying 4 sets of blankets.

"I don't think he's going to need that much, Garcia," laughed Emily. Garcia smiled.

"You can never be too prepared," she countered and Emily nodded.

"Fair point."

Garcia walked in the office.

"Reid baby? It's Garcia."

Reid fluttered his eyes open and she gasped to see how pale he looked only after a few minutes and saw the sweat trickle from his face even though he was shivering.

"I brought you some blankets."

"Thank you," he managed to mumble as she placed two of them on his body. She glanced at him sadly. His voice was weak, barely audible.

"How's your leg?"

Reid decided not to lie.

"It hurts a lot," he admitted.

"I have some medicine in my purse," she said. "You know Aleve and Tylenol and ibuprofen-"

"No!" His voice rose higher. "No pain killers of any kind." He sounded desperate and she sighed.

"You're not going to get addicted to Tylenol Reid."

"No pain killers."

"I'm not taking no for an answer." Garcia opened the purse she was carrying. "You're going to take some. Here's my water. And here's two ibuprofen."

"No," Reid continued to try and protest. "No...medicine..."

"Here!" Garcia thrusted the pills into his hand. "Do I have to force it down your mouth too?" She challenged but her voice was kind. Stubborn, but kind. He sighed and still shivering he took two of the pills in her hand as well as the water bottle. She nodded as she watched him swallow.

"Now do I have to check to see if you actually swallowed them?" She half teased and he smiled sincerely at her.

"I did," he assured her. "Don't worry." And he was telling the truth. When Garcia was life that it was better that he went along with it.

She nodded.

"Good. Now get some rest-" she started to say when Reid made an odd face. "Reid honey?" She frowned. "What's wrong?"

Before he was able to say anything he vomited, twice, both almost hitting her shoes.

She gasped as he vomited a third time and yelled for some towels. Morgan and JJ both rushed inside as the others scrounged for anything to help clean up. Reid was sobbing, feeling, sick, ashamed, pathetic but most of all weak.

"I'm sorry," he said to Hotch who came in with a bunch of paper towels. Hotch shook his head.

"It's no big deal, Reid, this carpet is very old. I've been meaning to get it redone anyway." He smiled at the kid and the kid feebly smiled back, still hating himself.

Morgan and JJ and Hotch exchanged worried glances, though, as they realized that Reid was probably a lot sicker than they had thought. And wondered how sick he would be before the weekend was over.

**Weak ending I know, but please review!**


End file.
